


Scum's Wish

by PatMonBB



Series: My Kpop Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, High School Student Kim Taehyung | V, High School Student Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: Drabble based on the anime/manga named Kuzu no Honkai (Scum's Wish) by Mengo Yokoyari.Lisa and Taehyung are both in love with their teachers who ironically are a couple. So they decided to have some fun along with themselves since they can't have who they truly want.





	Scum's Wish

          She was so exhausted; exhausted of everything and nothing. Exhausted of how her own life at home seemed to be getting less and less bearable among her family members; how her life at school seemed to get more and more chaotic every day that passed with her teachers always pissing her off about her grades or about how she enjoyed skipping classes; but mostly, how her pathetic ‘love life’ was taking a route she could no longer erase.

          It was already bad enough being in love with a man twice her age that simply looked down at her just like another mere student. But having to be in love for such man and always bumping into him and his fucking love interest in the middle of the corridors, shamelessly flashing to the world their affection together, seemed like a very sick joke thrown at her. Hopefully, she had managed to find someone who she could run to when in need to release some stress and personal frustrations.

          Taehyung was the perfect guy to aid her out. The male, just like her, was also in love with an older woman; one of their teachers. And as ironic as it sounded, that same female was the girlfriend of Lisa’s love interest. Just like the red-haired girl, the poor guy also had to witness how the lovebirds spent their precious free time always glued to each other; showing their endearment in such cheesy manners that almost made them throw up every single time they had to visualize those scenes. So it was really no surprise when the pair of students came up with the plan of using the other’s body every time they necessitated, replacing the people they actually craved for.

          And everything was going smoothly well until the day Taehyung had decided to not show up. Being already so accustomed to meet him in a hidden corner during the lessons’ breaks or after classes ended every single day, not having him there had caused almost a physical pain to her body. She had to suffer during the whole time she stayed surrounded by those educational walls, repeatedly finding the undesired couple but with no way to escape and set free her own boiling nerves.

          Where was he when she desperately needed him?

          The hours passed slower than ever, torturing her every single time she had to endure with the idea she still had to be there until classes were finished — which she obviously wasn’t able to.

          When the lunch break arrived, Lisa decided to gather all of her belongings and disappear from there. Her next destination? Taehyung’s place. If he wasn’t going through that hell as she was, she would need to know the reason why and if possible, use his body after to deposit her frustrations of that morning.

          Thankfully it also didn’t take her long to find his apartment; she had only been there a couple of times, but the other’s house was somewhat close to her own, leaving her a bit familiar with the neighborhood.

          “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Were the very first words she pronounced out upon seeing his figure opening the door for her.

          Taehyung looked like he had just woken up; dressed in night-clothes, messy hair with lips and eyes slightly swollen from sleeping so much. Yet, surprisingly, he still remained being the extremely attractive guy he was when fully composed — but she obviously wouldn’t reveal out loud how eatable he looked like after leaving his bed.

          Afterward, they simply exchanged a pair of words filled with roguery as they were so already accustomed to before he welcomed her inside his place. Instantly as she stepped in, Lisa made herself comfortable by messily removing and dropping her shoes next to the door, before heading by her own feet towards his bedroom where she also stripped off of her uniform’s jacket and the bothering tie suffocating her all day.

          Watching her react in such irritable manner, made him ask her what had happened, ending up by having her telling him the long and awful morning she had lived without him there with her… which was also the reason why she was there.

          “This is all your fault, you know? If you hadn’t skipped classes just to sleep, maybe I wouldn’t be this annoyed.” She started by saying with a serious expression whilst she exchanged her position on his bed, getting on her knees as she slowly approached more and more his figure, hinting already what she wanted. “You better fix the damage you caused…” Speaking barely above a whisper, her voice and expression were changed now, utterly flashing him how necessitated she was, simultaneously as she straddled one of his thighs due to his position near the bed’s margin.

          Gladly accepting the fault landed upon him, the male then began to trace the line of buttons on her shirt, reaching the top one so he could then start undoing them, each one in a slow manner until the red-haired girl was found without the upper part of her attire. As he worked on removing her clothes, Lisa nothing said or did; simply watched his motions through her heavy eyelids. She could already sense that so welcoming heat boiling inside of her. Taehyung obviously wasn’t the man she loved and didn’t have a similar detail in common. And even though (at the beginning of everything) she always tried to picture the older male in front of her, instead of the younger one, to help her out feeling everything in a more intense way, now she just wasn’t able to perform it. But it didn’t matter. Astonished as it might sound, she now could easily feel the same intensity and powerful explosion of emotions when being with him, with her mindset accurate when indeed visualizing Taehyung instead of imagining anyone else.

          Upon the male positioning himself more comfortably on the center of his mattress, the girl also took a new position by straddling his hips now, sitting so nicely well over his clothed crotch. Due to her uniform’s skirt, the only thing preventing them from having their sexes getting in full flesh-on-flesh contact was the thin fabric of her underwear and the cloth of his pajamas pants — since Lisa vividly doubted he would be wearing any sort of briefs underneath those.

          One of her slender arms slowly circled his neck, making her set of fingers digging into his soft and messy locks of hair from his nape and running them all the way through until reaching the top of his head. Her spare hand, held herself on him by palming the crook of his neck once she began to roll her pelvic area, sinfully grinding her needy womanhood against his covered cock, just enough to release a pair of satisfying sounds from their throats. Simultaneously as she did all of that, she also felt how Taehyung’s skilled lips went to the encounter of the pulsing vein located on her neck, depositing open-mouthed kisses and even toying with a patch of her skin with his tongue and teeth, making her slightly tighten the grip around his hair as he provided her with some scalding waves of arouse that collided with her intimate region, making her getting soaking wet to the point of staining her underclothes.

          “Taehyung…” She moaned his name in a breathless way as she slightly angled her head back, giving him more access to her throat “Don’t ever let me be alone there… I don’t know what— what I would do without you…”

          The sudden and oh so sweet confession slipping past her parted lips made the male release an almost guttural sound from the back of his throat, at what his ears were capturing at the moment. Taehyung had tried to remain calm and in full control of the situation as he always had done so far during their scalding encounters, but it seemed that every new event together with the girl, his inner strength was slowly dissipating. A part of him feared such thing but by that moment, there were already a tremendous number of things he feared when alone with Lisa.

          One of them was the no longer need to picture his teacher in her place; in her flesh.

          Where had he gotten himself into? Being in love with an older and committed woman was already awful enough to ruin his life. But now having that burning desire towards such troublemaker girl? That would indeed be the end of him and Taehyung was aware of it as he felt his center slowly blooming into an insane arouse, pulsing underneath his pajamas bottoms and aching to be buried deep into the female on top of him. 


End file.
